


【翻译】Shared Paths（《携行》）

by Brumebird



Series: 【翻译|Translation】Separate Ways（《分道》） [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: 一系列短篇，和Separate Ways同一宇宙。
Relationships: The Mandalorian(The Mandalorian TV)/Luke Skywalker
Series: 【翻译|Translation】Separate Ways（《分道》） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shared Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746738) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> 应ao3上tirsynni的要求，想写一写Din面对战损卢的反应。能给这对cp写更多东西我也很开心。

时光白驹过隙，他们共同生活的这段日子已然在彼此的生命中留下印记。即便他仍有疑虑——可能是出于他的私心——Din似乎已经将心态调整得更为放松，甚至掺杂些许奇怪的念头和渴望，想要让Luke驾驶着X翼穿越银河系的全部角落：某种Din自己都不甚理解的东西驱动着这种感觉。

每一次他都不由自主地产生某种超乎现实的焦虑，那就是也许某一天，他可能会回不到他身边。

但不是今天。Luke几乎完好无损地从飞船里探出身——不过他下船的时候显然很小心。Din抬起头，在目镜后眯起双眼，Luke扯下头盔之后，他的怀疑得到了证实。

Luke淤青的脸上绽开一个不好意思的笑容。往轻了说是眼睛上淤青一片，往重了说是伤处满布整个脸颊，而且这很明显才只是冰山一角，因为他走路的时候身子很明显战栗了一下。

Din冲到他身边，忧心之中还夹带着一点尖锐、苦涩的愤怒。Luke叹了口气，仿佛就是在害怕他这副样子。“Luke。”几乎是出于一种本能的反应，Din紧张地组织语言，死死握住他的手臂，不容对方拒绝——可Luke嘶声吸了一口气，他又放开了手。

“没事。”Luke立刻坚持道，“真的。”

但很明显这声“没事”意味着他们走回家的时候他全身的重量已经都压在了Din身上。他领着Luke坐定，开始帮他脱盔甲，对方瑟缩了一下。“应该告诉Finn我回来了。”他提议道，仿佛想转换话题似的，但Din没有接他的茬。

“他见过你这幅样子么？”他冷冷反驳，“每次你光出去就够他担心的了。”

这回换Luke揶揄他了，他扬起一道眉毛，怀疑地看着Din：“你确定你现在真的是在聊Finn吗？”他半信半疑地问道，随即倒抽了一口冷气，Din脱下盔甲，看到他手臂上的伤口。“啊——”

综合考虑下来，这道伤口的位置还算幸运（或者也不幸）：盔甲接缝处有一道浅浅的划伤。Din收紧下巴给他清理伤口，不禁骂了一声，“你这是怎么了？”他沉声问道，Luke坐立不安起来。

“我——摔下去了。”

Din喜欢想象他在脑中解读自己表情的样子，即便隔着一顶头盔。“你摔下去了？”他难以置信地重复道。

Luke迅速咬了一下下唇，声音不知为何弱了下去：“从一扇窗户里。”他解释道，很明显十分不情愿，“大概几层楼那么高吧。”Din甚至眼都没眨一下，只是盯着他，安静得有点奇怪，Luke见状补了一句，“我可能是被推了一把。”

“这可一点都不好笑。”Din绷紧声音斥责道，双手握拳，“谁干的？”

“Din，这——”

“谁？”Din毫无波澜地重复道，Luke的身体塌了下去。

“猎人。”Luke静静承认道。

\--

Din不敢相信他竟然这么天真。

他早就该猜到的。就连那孩子，还在蹒跚学步的时候就已经因为身怀的那种力量被作为一件商品而猎捕。那么Luke Skywalker，银河系的拯救者，绝地大师，反抗军的英雄，很明显也有人悬赏他的人头。为什么不呢？

说实话，他很惊讶自己这么久才意识到。

夜幕降临时，Luke抱着孩子沉沉睡去，Din没有打扰他们。他穿好盔甲，找到了Luke的R2机器人，指节敲了敲它的头唤醒它。

R2很明显不喜欢这样，他反抗地叫起来，Din丝毫不为所动：“我需要你去到X翼上，机器人。”他冷冷地说，R2发出一连串将信将疑的哔声，滚动轮子向后退去。Din克制住自己下意识的反应，咽下心底的怒火，深吸了一口气补充道，“拜托了。”

R2没有立刻回答，故意让Din等了一会，之后友善地滑动到门前。Din跟在他后面，走了一小段距离到Luke的泊位。

“最后输入的坐标。”R2进入坐槽之后Din催促道，“带我回那个位置。”

\--

若非心头压着的巨石，Din几乎要想念这种感觉了：在他从Gideon总督那里夺到暗剑，将他的人民带回曼达洛星之前，他所摸爬滚打的这个世界。几乎毫不费力便可以重新身临其境，游走于阴影之中，在这片银河系中每一颗星球之上，都有类似幽暗破败的隐蔽角落。

这比政治更加简单，比贸易谈判更加直接。这里没有协商的余地：他清楚自己要做些什么。

Luke之前承认他没法再找到他们的所在地，但那只是因为他不知道要往什么方向上找而已——Din则不同。没有花费多长时间，说实话，那些猎人如此马虎的态度甚至让Din有些恼怒。

一想到Luke被什么刚愎自用的门外汉袭击，他就怒火中烧，但见到这些人之后，他意识到自己之前的印象并不正确。正是自信才让他们大胆；这是他们的领地，所以他们可以之后再在这里大吵大嚷这次的失败应当归咎在谁头上——毫无疑问，正是那个在一群人中间点亮Luke影像的笨蛋。

那影像已经挺久远的了。Luke看起来更加年轻，不谙世事，看到他的那一瞬间Din的胃部翻搅起来——不过他并没有那么多时间细细观察，其中一个人就意识到了他的出现，随即迅速把那副影像揣进口袋。

“滚开，曼达佬。”他粗鲁地说，“我们可不想和你搭伙。”

被人这么称呼——隐去他的身份——有一种古怪的舒适感，Din沉吟一声：“我觉得你们也不想。”他回答道，声音低沉但平稳，把步枪的背带调整到一个稍显随意的位置，“这儿有几单？”

“一单。所以你不如自己去其他地方刨点食吃，嗯？”他的搭档讥笑道，重新靠回椅子冷笑道，“要拿到这单可不容易，曼达佬，他是我们的。”

Din把头歪到一边，在头盔的遮掩之下，他抿了抿嘴唇。

“这你就错了。”他冷冷纠正道，“他是我的。”

\--

“你去哪了？”

考虑到眼下的状况，Din觉得Luke肯定知道他去哪了。除却他脸上的疑虑不谈，Luke看起来好多了。Din打赌这和他怀里的孩子有关，但是他没有提，而是走进房子，脱掉头盔。

“Din。”Luke强压恼怒，“你之前可是告诉我很危险——”

Din没有给他继续抗议的机会。他的双手攥住Luke的斗篷，当即猛地一拉，把他拽到自己怀里吻上去。Luke含糊不清地反抗了一句，但却在Din舌尖充满占有与爱意的轻扫之下化作一声叹息。

“唔。这事儿还没完呢。”Luke仍旧坚持自己的原则，很显然极不情愿地打断这个吻。他一只手抱稳孩子，一只手抚上Din的胸口，沉思片刻补充道，“顺便，我的赏金是多少钱？”

Din被这个问题惊得一笑，摇了摇头，手指穿过他的发丝。

“当然不止你对我这么珍贵。”他简短应道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的言语中透露着一种愤怒。Din在身侧握紧双拳，试图对抗这种怒气，但它依旧汹涌而来。他想要消化这种愤怒，但依旧没有成功：Luke此刻是在与自己不称职的父亲对话，而非和Din对话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上次更新之后真的发生了好多事。  
> 我得说这周以来（S02E08播出之后）大家的称赞和支持真的多到难以置信，我真的每一条都想要回复但实在太多了，所以我想借这次机会说谢谢大家。去年开始写这篇文的时候我真的没有想到会受到这么多注意。我之前觉得最多不过几个人会觉得这对好吃。但现在剧播完之后大家也可以看到……我自己也不知道怎么办了！哈哈，还是谢谢大家，每个人。  
> 这一篇我几个月前打了草稿但是后来忘在脑后了。不知道为什么没发出来，但今天我修改了一下发出。我同样也有一篇直接衔接在S02之后的文，所以希望我之后能写更多。无论如何再次感谢大家。大家的支持对我来说就是整个世界。你们真的不知道我有多感谢你们。

即便有盔甲的保护，穆斯塔法星的高热仍旧难以忍受。Din竭力稳住自己，走下剃刀冠号，靠近高耸、威严的堡垒，在帝国的火焰与尘灰之间隐约可见。他走进去的时候没有发现警报系统；这地方已经被废弃已久，遗落成为荒凉之地，但Din却听到一连串熟悉的哔声在招呼着自己。

Luke的机器人朝他加速走来，自从他们相识这么长时间以来，Din从未见过他看到自己的时候如此兴奋。

那是担心，而非安慰。

“他在哪？”他静静地问。

\--

部分来讲，他觉得这是自己的错。

Luke收到一个人的消息，后者称自己一辈子都将身怀的力量视为一种“运气”，然而现在想开始学习如何运用它。这一趟旅程并不算远，Finn也想一起去——几乎是在恳求——因为他想这辈子最想做的事情就是变成和他父亲一样的人。之前每次他问起的时候，那些任务都过于可怖，所以他只能被留下，但这次：在某个安静、闭塞的星球和一个人的会面……感觉几乎无比寻常。

Din随他去了，因为似乎毫无拒绝的理由，而且Finn脸上的表情让他觉得拒绝实在是一件残忍的事情。

他本应更相信自己的直觉。

\--

R2领着Din穿过阴森、空旷的大厅，他的脚步声在高耸的天顶之间回荡。即便Luke不是很早就感受到了他的存在，他一定也已经听到了他到来的声音——只有这次，Din辨不出这算是有益还是有害。

大厅尽头是一个宽阔、敞开的房间，Din看不出房间里的陈设是被废弃还是被刻意毁坏。Luke站在房间另一头，身穿斗篷，头戴兜帽，Din叹了口气，向前迈开步。

“Luke，”他疲惫地说，“你在这做什么？”

Luke没有立刻回答，只是在原地站着，手臂隐没在长袍的袖子之中。R2谨慎地叫了一声，滚动轮子躲在Din的斗篷后面——Din永远无法想象这个机器人会和自己站在一边，而不是去找他的主人。

\--

Din立刻发现他早就应该觉察出有什么事情不太对劲。对于Luke的事情他现在已经渐渐没那么紧张了；因为太过熟悉，所以他没有真正去理解原力是什么，以及原力意味着什么。Luke这位潜在的学生举止反复无常，但Din也只迅速把这种情绪理解为简简单单的惊恐，于是放松了自己紧绷的神经。在这样一种压力之下，又有谁不会退缩呢？

事实上，他的恐惧反而更好理解。

Luke看到了Din看不到的东西， 他的表情从疑虑转为一种尖锐的、不熟悉的恐惧，太糟糕了。

“你做了什么？”Luke问道，他的声音无比轻柔，这个男人在他们面前颤抖。

“我很抱歉——但他们威胁了我的家人。”

\--

“Luke，”Luke的沉默让人难以忍受，于是Din又试了一次，走近他，“Cyar’ika。”

Din不确定这起没起作用。终于，一只戴着手套的手伸出来，抚摸墙壁的边缘，但Luke没有转身面对他。“一旦你产生了强烈的感情——比如恐惧、愤怒、死亡——原力就会像回声一样徘徊游荡，”他解释道，尽管他之前已经和Din谈起过一两次这个概念，“这种屏障更稀薄，而且几乎是有形可触的。”

Luke再次垂下手，Din希望自己能看到他的面容。

“我在想也许，考虑到周围的情况，也许这意味着他能和我对话。”

他的言语中透露着一种愤怒。Din在身侧握紧双拳，试图对抗这种怒气，但它依旧汹涌而来。他想要消化这种愤怒，但依旧没有成功：Luke此刻是在与自己不称职的父亲对话，而非和Din对话。

“Luke，”他斥责，“你太激动了。”

说出口的那一瞬间他就后悔了，Luke发出一声苦涩的嘲笑，某种让人不愉悦的东西在他的内脏之中翻搅。这陌生的声音让Din一惊，也让Luke自己一惊，他伸出一只手捂住嘴，把嘲笑堵在喉咙里。

\--

事情发生得太快，Luke甚至来不及发出警告。他早该知道的，他太过自满，以至于忽略了如此明显的一个陷阱，而他此刻已经没有时间思考这不幸的发现。他甚至不知道自己是被什么东西击中，但他的颅骨在头盔之中嗡鸣，他感觉不到时间的流逝，直到Luke呼唤他的名字。

他狠狠砸在地上的时候，他们一定已经知道他是再也爬不起来了。于是他们转而把手头所有的武器都对准Luke——的确算是起了效果。

“Din——”Luke的声音无比清晰地劈开那一团混沌，混合着一种陌生的绝望，“Din，他们把他抓走了——”

Finn——和Grogu一样珍贵的一件货物，他还太小，没能力还击，但是却可以被打造成一件很理想的武器。Din在那群混乱的士兵中间甚至看不到他，他竭尽所能地尝试让自己站起来，但他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，如遭重击。

\--

“我没有。”Luke迟迟才争辩道，再一次缓缓垂下手去，Din毫不退缩地坚守自己的立场。

“你有。”Din坚持道，“你的思维被搅乱了，一个是没有抚养过你的父亲，另一个是那种古老的秩序，你甚至都不知道它想从你这里得到什么。”

不能这么说，Din也清楚，但是他控制不住自己的语气。每一次，他看到Luke因为和自己老师们那些观念上的差别而一直饱受煎熬，他的心中就越发积累起一种挫败，还有一种不合时宜的、想要保护他的愤怒。

“我父亲身上发生的每件事情都是因为他想要保护自己的家人。”Luke静静地反驳，“如果我是最后一个绝地的话，那么我就没有办法从其他人那里得到答案——不会有人敦促我坚守立场。”

“坚守立场？”Din怀疑地重复道，“你觉得他们会让你杀了你父亲，然后同时又因为你要保护你儿子而惩罚你么？”

尽管声明要维护和平，但绝地也并不是和平主义者——Din非常肯定。他们的目标可能是理想主义，但不幸的是，现实则是另一种情况，在武士团陨落之前，他们肩负的东西当中也包括战争、死亡以及一种愧疚。

“之前为了拯救生命你也杀过人。”Din单刀直入地说，绝不含混，只是简简单单陈述了事实。死星上必然有帝国的数百条生命，但不得不这么做——死星所蕴藏的力量杀死的可能比几百来人多得多。Luke不必为此感到任何愧疚，也不必为其他在战争中遭受创伤的人感到愧疚。

Luke站在他面前，仍旧遮蔽在兜帽的阴影之中，并未动摇。

“这不一样。”

\--

一开始的时候，Din觉得这只是他脑震荡的后遗症。Luke总算走入他视线之中，那些士兵被一种看不见的压力抛在他身后，Din终于看到他的面容的时候——

Luke的双眼明亮，奇异，带着一种超乎现实的感觉，某种东西拉扯着Din的胃狠狠往下拽。他伸出一只手，熟悉的光线从他指尖流淌而出：冲破他面前的人群，如此狂暴，如此具有破坏力。

Din立刻记起Luke的声音，还有Din第一次见到他的伤疤时他脸上近乎紧张的微笑。

绝地称此为原力审判。

Luke向前迈出步伐，身上的杀气冷酷又笃定，那股曾经将他扼住、近乎窒息的力量在他脚下扭曲虬结。

\--

“我好害怕，”Luke紧绷着声音，“而且我也很生气，然后我就想——”

Luke的身形摇晃，然后他抬起双手，看了一眼自己的手，然后缓慢握成拳头：“我想对抗他们，”Luke坦白道，“然后我就动手了。”

Din在头盔之后收紧下巴，喉咙紧绷，可他还是狠狠吞咽一口。若说这没什么不同，那一定是在自欺欺人；他从Luke身上看到的东西……

Din之前从来没有见过他失控。

“这也就是为什么他们不鼓励情感链接，”Luke沉吟，更像是自言自语，“因为，我一想到你或者孩子们会发生什么事，我就……”

Luke的声音戛然而止，Din也无需听他说完——潜台词已然无比明显。“你当然可以生气发怒。”他平和地对他说，“他们差点就抓走了Finn。你觉得这难道没有吓到我么？”

Luke偏过头，最后暗淡的灯光终于照亮他的脸颊，单单是一两个词已不足以描述Din所看到的那种表情。

“我觉得是我吓到你了才对。”他静静地纠正道。

\--

“Luke！”

等到Din重新集中精神呼唤他的名字的时候，Luke已经无暇去听他的声音。他几乎毫不费力地就击败了一整个中队的士兵，现在他正在走向他们的指挥官，全然无视他的尖叫，还有他盔甲上冒出的烟尘。

Din仍旧带着一往无前的坚决跑向他，紧紧抓住他的两条手臂——尽管闪电弱了下去，可他回头看他的时候，那双眼睛仍旧在燃烧，仿佛被某种超现实的东西攫住似的。

“Luke，”他坚定地重复道，紧紧抓住他，毫不动摇，Luke一惊，突然之间恢复清明——

——随之而来的是一种瞬间压倒性的愧疚，充斥他的每一寸表情。

\--

Din没有回答，于是Luke开始试探，他的声音带着某种他认不出的坚持。“不是吗？”他问道，Din毫不退缩。

“你早就已经知道答案了。”Din淡淡指出。对他说谎毫无意义，因为Luke能无比敏锐地感觉到Din的每一种感受——这个刻意的问题相比真诚，更是某种刺激。

“你知道我的感受。”Din继续道，“不要用它来反问我。”

Luke再次垂下头，将自己藏在Din的视线之外，Din越来越不喜欢这种感觉了。

\--

回家的路上，Finn紧紧地靠在Luke的胸口睡着。Luke把下巴搁在Finn的卷发上，看向几公里之外的地方，面色苍白，目光失神。

Din等待着，目光从剃刀冠号的控制台上移开看向二人，Luke仅仅是微微一动。Din隔着头盔缩紧下巴，说道：

“我觉得他刚才什么都没看到。”他静静地说，“他们当时已经把他抓到船上去了。”

“唔。”Luke静静地哼了一声，态度模糊，看上去并不信服。

Din觉得最好还是不要去旁敲侧击——他们陷入沉默。第二天早晨Din独自醒来，发现Luke停着X翼的泊位空空如也，才开始后悔之前没有去找他好好聊过这件事。

\--

Din直觉知道要到哪里去找他。从内心深处他知道Luke部分是被他父亲的幽灵所塑造，他的爱意与恐惧全部都糟糕地混合在一起。Din没有试着去了解这种感觉；他也不知道自己能不能理解。他自己的父亲也在他的思绪中徘徊，如同一场悲剧：他的记忆关于一双护他周全的强壮臂膀，以及一声被炮火吞没的承诺，还有那些随着他年岁渐长而越来越远的温柔、普通的瞬间。

“你和他不一样。”Din坚定地强调道，口中说出的言辞感觉无比尖锐。

Luke什么都没有说，担忧盖过Din恼怒的情绪。他垂下双肩，向他走近，拉近他们之间的距离，无视R2安静、谨慎的叫声。

他自身的偏见遮蔽了他的思维，愤怒在胸口熊熊燃烧——几乎过于执拗，无法抑制。处于一种执拗的原则，他想抑制住那种怒气，但他也想自私地将其释放出来，怒意在此刻并无助益，而Luke需要的也并不是这种感情。

Din叹了口气，抬起一只手，取下头盔。他看着Luke——毫无遮蔽——Luke低下头，仿佛突然觉得自己不值得这番爱意。

“你和他不一样。”Din重复道，这一次更加温柔，“他也会因此开心的。”

Luke抬起头看着他，在兜帽的阴影下，那双眼睛难以置信地明亮，看到他的那一刻Din的胸口仍揪成了一个结：“你觉得他希望你变成那个样子吗？”Din继续道，他冲四周的瓦砾点点头，声音堵在喉咙里，“来这儿寻找那些英灵？当你有了他所有期待却无法拥有的东西的时候？”

一个家。一群家人。自己的孩子——某种近乎平和的东西。

“回家吧，Luke。”他轻声邀请，“拜托了。”

Luke的紧张感似乎立刻从身体中倾泻而出。他看上去像被抽干了全部力气——仍旧强大，但却是个活生生的人，在这一切之下，仅仅是一个人。Din够到他的手，不禁开始明白他自己身上所承受的那种来自他父亲的悲伤。这种感觉能和所有的妖魔鬼怪相抗衡，这也就是Luke在Anakin Skywalker的身体中找到的东西，最后的最后。仅仅是一个人而已。

“我希望——”Luke说道，然后似乎很犹豫，深呼吸一下才柔声继续说下去。他伸出手，指尖温柔地划过Din的下颌，轻柔，近乎试探，“我希望他之前就能得到这样一个机会。”

Din把头靠向Luke的手掌，闭上眼睛。即便是在这么久之后，Luke简简单单的一次触碰都让他的内心难以承受——这是某种他永远无法完全习惯的感觉，也永远无法当作是理所当然。他试图去想象那条将他们引向彼此的漫漫曲径，这一切原本可能会无比轻易地从指缝间流去。

“是他奉献出一切才让你得到这些。”Din轻声提醒道。

他没想到的是，Luke竟然笑了，那笑声中有惊讶甚至还有一点悲伤。围绕在他周身那种异样、难受的阴影随这笑声而消散无形，他的额头抵住Din的额头，满含爱意。

“这是你对他最好的评价了。”Luke说道，Din不禁皱起眉头，“谢谢你。”

“唔。”Din沉吟一声，微微后退一步，意味深长地拉过Luke的手臂，“准备走了吗。”

Luke停了一下，环视他们四周的废墟。在那之中有某种东西吸引了他的注意，但当Din追随他的视线看去的时候，他不知道是什么东西让他的笑意更盛。

“准备好了。”Luke说道，视线回到Din的脸上，脸上的笑意无比熟悉，“我们回家吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜里的曼达洛星感觉很不同。更安静，这是一方面，但这其中还有一种奇特的静谧，Luke没有办法形容。也许仅仅是他自己的喜悦溢出到四周的空气之中而已，所以才让他仅仅因为这种相互之间的紧密联结就格外动情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 献给汤上的小可爱ashleyrguillory。大家可以看看她的作品，非常美。  
> 旅行归来之后安眠的床榻。

Luke降下X翼的时候，曼达洛星一片昏黑。他双脚一沾地，港口的工作人员就开心地跟他打了个招呼，随意又亲切。

“没有新情况？”她问道，歪着头查看他的飞船上有没有载着另一个人，Luke颔首轻声笑道。

“这次没有。”他简单地说道，挥手离开，R2顺从地跟在后面，他迈动步伐消失在内城之中。

夜里的曼达洛星感觉很不同。更安静，这是一方面，但这其中还有一种奇特的静谧，Luke没有办法形容。也许仅仅是他自己的喜悦溢出到四周的空气之中而已，所以才让他仅仅因为这种相互之间的紧密联结就格外动情。

他人生的路途总是在变动，这取决于他找到了什么，或者什么找上了他。有时候他近乎被一种磁力所牵扯，另一些时候只剩他一个人毫无目的地漫游：从充满希望的前景转向一条死胡同。这可想而知，他心想，但他也不能气馁。

无论什么时候，只要他觉得自己处在挫败的边缘，他就会想起曼达洛星：那里有他的一群学生，还有以他们的名义所建立的学校。回家的感觉就如同一个锚，将他带回一切的中心。

他走进房子的时候竭力保持安静，脚尖着地，把行李箱靠在门边。往里走之前他先安顿好R2，对方回以一声感激的口哨，但Luke竖起一根手指放在唇上温柔地提醒他。他停顿了一下看是否其他人有醒来的迹象，但不可思议的是，这点动静没有吵醒任何人。

安慰地拍了拍R2，Luke放他去休息，然后走了一小段距离进入卧室。他本想先看看孩子们，但某种温暖的感觉爬上后颈，他转念一想，小心翼翼慢慢走进里间，眼前的景象无声地击中了Luke。

Din穿得比平素多了些，套着宽松的睡衣，看上去似乎完全脱离出周围的世界。他没有戴头盔，很英俊——无论他看到他多少次，这个念头从来没有离开过Luke的脑海——全然安眠，这表情可难得，毕竟还有两个孩子需要他照看。Finn睡在他一只胳膊下面，握紧一只小拳头抓着Din的衣服，另一只胳膊下面，Grogu缩成一团靠着他的胸口。

有那么一瞬间Luke只是看着他们。这感觉很特殊，有一种肃穆的滋味，尽管想起来有点蠢。甚至这么长时间之后，每次回家也总让他觉得不可思议，还有他的家人们在一起的场景——他与他们共同分享的这片小天地——总是在他的胸口回荡，饱含爱意，这种爱意燃烧，比他之前所拥有的任何一种感觉都更加明亮。

小心翼翼慢慢动作，Luke尽可能安静地脱下盔甲。他仍然没有办法像自己的丈夫那样细致熟练，但他知道一点一点来他就能做得更好。不知为何，这次他竟然没有吵醒任何人——但他把一个膝盖压到床垫上的重量还是立刻引起了Din的注意。

Luke轻声安抚他，抬起手掌按住Din的胸口，不让他继续起身：“嘿，是我。”他轻声说，“是我而已，cyare。”

尖锐、警觉的反应迅速闪现之后消失，Din靠回床垫上，发出一声安静的呻吟：“嘿，cyar'ika，”他懒懒地打着招呼，声音有点沙哑，挠着Luke的皮肤痒痒的——但Din再次闭上眼，听起来就好像已经准备重新睡回笼觉似的——这一点来说Luke倒不会怪他。

压下调笑的冲动，Luke竭力在自己的家人们各式各样的睡姿中间找到一块地方：“我觉得这儿没我睡的地方了。”他小声咕哝，Din几乎不假思索地把孩子们拉得近了些。

“很高兴你回家了，但如果你把他们吵醒了的话，我就把你从曼达洛星上踢出去。”他回嘴，听起来近乎昏睡过去，但仍旧非常严肃。

Luke扬起嘴角努力集中注意不笑出声来：“他们睡觉有那么轻么？”他怀疑地问，Din又呻吟了一声。

他非常不情愿地抬起一只手搂住Grogu，模模糊糊地摸索着Luke的脸：“嘘。”他轻声命令道，但很显然对方反抗了几下。笨拙地摸索几次之后，他触到他的嘴唇，迷迷糊糊地包裹住那双唇，堵住他的嘴。Luke引导他们嘴唇相触，恰如其分亲吻对方，因这温暖的触碰和自己家中这熟悉安睡的氛围而满足地叹息。Din只小声咕哝着，Luke形容不出这是不是赞叹，亦或是一种漫长的折磨。

“好吧。”他悄声说，努力缩进他们身体之间留出的空隙里，“好啦。”

就算Din足够清醒，听得到他妥协的声音，他也没有表现出来。Finn睡在他们俩中间，胳膊越过他搭在Din的屁股上，Luke离得也并不远。力竭的感觉横扫而过，Luke沉沉睡去：蜷缩在家人们温暖的怀抱之中。


End file.
